


Синий пепел

by anosmaleh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: Локи кашляет в руку, рассматривает синеватый пепел и выбрасывает его в открытую форточку.— Спасибо, но мне не нужна помощь, переживу.[ au, где при влюбленности в лёгких появляются бабочки, сначала магические, после — настоящие]
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Синий пепел

**Author's Note:**

> канон это who  
> примерное развитие всего: локи и тор победили таноса, так что вб и эндгейма не было, башня мстителей рулит.

— Локи, расскажи, пожалуйста.

— Уйди Тор, ты не поймёшь, — Локи затягивается сигаретой. Пятой, десятой за день? А ведь ещё даже не вечер.

— Мне кажется, я многое понял о тебе, и нет причин так думать.

— Это не то, — Локи кашляет в руку, рассматривает синеватый пепел и выбрасывает его в открытую форточку, — Спасибо, но мне не нужна помощь, переживу.

Они оба не знали может ли бог умереть, только надеялись на лучшее.

— Это повлияло на твоё психическое состояние.

— А то я не заметил, — язвительно процедил Локи.

— Расскажи, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — в ответ молчание, — Это ведь парень да? — усмешка сползла с лица Локи, он просто прикрыл глаза, шевеля губами. Тор уверен, что он в сотый раз шепчет «уходи», — Давай поговорим со Старком. Или ты один. Он многое знает и наверняка найдет нужных людей.

— Со Старком? — будто оживился Локи, — Старк, — вдруг рассмеялся и, делая большую затяжку, спрыгнул со стола, — Классная идея. Но я справлюсь.

Локи в который раз просто убежал от разговора с братом. Он принимал свои чувства, но вот принять чужие насмешки или жалостливое «прости, не могу помочь» — не смог бы. А кроме этого, чего ещё ждать, когда твои лёгкие наполняются бабочками из-за глупого чувства к бывшему врагу. Локи заходит в ванную и рассматривает своё ещё более побледневшее лицо в зеркало, фыркает. Как можно было влюбиться в Тони Старка?

Он садится на бортик ванны и вновь закуривает. Старк будет ругаться, если увидит или если Пятница доложит. Он не разрешает курить внутри башни, особенно в комнатах без окон, но Локи плевать. А ещё совсем немножечко, чуточку, хочется увидеть Тони, который редко захаживает к нему, увидеть, как тот закатывает глаза и начинает повышать голос, когда Локи огрызается.

Локи надеется, что злость Старка потихоньку убьёт зародившиеся чувства, ведь, пусть у бога не всё в порядке с головой, мазохизмом он не страдает и терпеть боль из-за любви не собирается. Только вот злость Старка быстро сходила и нацелена была не на самого Локи, а на его показное упрямство. Удивительно, но Старк быстро принял заверения Тора о безопасности жизни с Локи не как с пленником и ненависти к нему не питал. По этому поводу Наташа как-то бросила: «На его пути были люди, разрушившие его мир куда сильнее и больнее, чем ты».

Наблюдая за уходящим в потолок дымом, Локи раздумывал о гениальности людей, придумавших сигареты. В Асгарде такой роскоши, убивающей бабочек не было, и влюбленные не могли долго прятаться. Здесь же, по заверениям некоторых, так можно прожить годами, невесело, с болью, но прожить, всё ещё общаясь с людьми, а не прячась от всех.

— Локи, — с наигранной безнадежностью в голосе позвал Тони, заходя в комнату, — Ты лучше всех знаешь, что я просил не курить в башне.

— Ты вроде взрослый человек, Старк, какая тебе разница?

— Почему ты вообще пристрастился к сигаретам, у вас в Асгарде было что-то подобное?

— Нет, — Локи встал и быстро прошёл ему за спину, — Просто могу себе позволить. У нас с тобой очень разные возможности.

Он выскользнул из комнаты, сильно затягиваясь сигаретой, чтобы подавить взыгравшие рядом с Тони чувства. Кашлять при нём нельзя, тут и гением быть не нужно, чтобы связать два и два и всё понять, а Старк им был.

Локи идёт по коридору, выискивая себе занятие, и натыкается на Наташу, сразу уничтожая сигарету. Она оглядывает его, уже привычно хмыкая, но предлагает заявиться на кухню и перекусить. Локи не против, к тому же, если они объединяются, то готовят неплохие блюда из случайных продуктов в холодильнике.

Пока Наташа варит какао, одновременно делая тосты, Локи нарезает салат. Они молчат, точнее, Локи едва слышно подпевает играющей музыке, а Наташа сохраняет серьёзное лицо.

— Может, сыр добавишь? — заглядывает она в тарелку, — Только я не знаю, есть ли здесь тёрка.

Локи хмыкает, и через пару секунд перед ним появляется вполне сносная тёрка.

— Только не обольщайся, это всего лишь материальная иллюзия.

— Зато мыть не придётся, — замечая идущего к ним Стива, возвращается к какао, — Надо заканчивать быстрее, а то тут ещё едоки идут.

— Чем занимаетесь?

— Салат только наш, — твёрдо предупреждает Локи без малейшей улыбки в голосе, но все в комнате усмехаются.

Какао действительно досталось всем в башне, а пока Стив разливал его по стаканам, Локи с Наташей поделили салат и разбежались по комнатам. Роджерс качает головой, глядя на грязную посуду и почти не удивляется, когда тёрка исчезает из раковины у него на глазах.

Очередной спокойный день без происшествий тянулся приятно-медленно. Увлекшись книгой, Локи на время перестал замечать трепыхающуюся магию в лёгких. Когда он вышел из библиотеки, пачка с сигаретами все ещё была наполовину полной, что в последнее время случалось крайне редко. Однако как раз в это время навстречу ему вышел Старк. От неожиданности Локи закашлял, едва успев прикрыть рот рукой, не позволяя синим бабочкам показаться на глаза Тони.

— Что случилось, принцесса, простуду подхватил?

— Не лезь, Старк.

— Да ладно тебе, может помочь?

Рука Тони легла на его плечо, что вызывало новый приступ удушающего кашля. Локи резко дернул плечом, стряхивая руку, и кинулся в первую попавшуюся комнату. Он привалился спиной к двери и вытащил сигарету, со всей силы стараясь сдерживать дерущий горло кашель. Закурив и успокоившись, Локи огляделся — это была комната Тора, слава Норнам, пустая.

Закрыв глаза, Локи невольно восстановил образ Тони. Эта полуулыбка-полуусмешка, так красящая его лицо, и оттенок, кто бы мог подумать, обеспокоенности в глазах.

Локи тихонько застонал. Именно это в Тони и зацепило сразу же — думает о других больше, чем о себе. Никогда не покажет этого, но как много на самом деле он может простить. Локи чувствует в нём это, видит в тёплых карих глазах. В Тони много веры, такой сильной, что и ему самому хотелось верить, доверять.

Он напоминает Локи мать. Та тоже верила, много и твёрдо верила, особенно тем, кого любила. И Локи чувствовал, что подвёл её. И подводить ещё одну дорогую душу не хотелось, а он ведь может. И почему же Тони верит ему? Тони, сердце которого не раз терзали, позволяет себе слушать его дальше.

Локи закрылся от своего сердца давно. Но теперь стоило лишь немного приоткрыть дверь для брата, как туда ворвалась надежда, а за ней и любовь.

Может, его так долго отвергали, что теперь, завидев лишь малый намёк на принятие, сердце готово на любые риски?

Локи не знает. Фригга была права — тайны собственного сердца всё ещё закрыты для него.

Но, оказывается, и чужие сердца постичь до конца бывает трудно. Это Локи понимает, потому что слышит неуверенное постукивание в дверь и тихое: «хей».

— Ты ведь ещё там? Локи, — тот зажмуривает глаза, Старк никогда не обращался к нему по имени ещё и так бережно, — Не то чтобы я решил, что ты несчастный, невиновный парень, но ты вроде как не сокрушительный безумец, и это уже большой прогресс. Но что-то случилось, я прав?

Локи внимательно прислушивался к звукам снаружи, кажется, Старк тоже уселся на пол или на корточки.

— Если уж я взял на себя смелость оставить тебя здесь, под свою ответственность, то ты можешь поделиться проблемами. Надеюсь, они не грозят Земле уничтожением, но они есть. Эй, ты хоть по двери поскреби, чтобы я не чувствовал себя идиотом, разговаривающим с дверью.

— Ты не идиот, Старк.

— Ого, Локи снизошёл до комплимента, — Тони ждал ещё каких-то слов, но кроме тихого фырканья ничего не последовало, — Ладно, приятель, надумаешь — обращайся. Откладывать проблемы не лучшая идея, это так, наблюдение из личного опыта.

Локи кивнул, хоть и прекрасно понимая, что Старк не увидит, и продолжал прислушиваться к удаляющимся шагам и его негромкому спору с Пятницей. Бабочки, будто копившие во время их хилого разговора энергию, затрепыхались с новой силой, Локи пришлось встать, чтобы не подавиться кашлем.

Он быстро ушёл в свою комнату, прокручивая в голове одну мысль: надо найти причину его не любить. Ждать больше нельзя, иначе будет слишком поздно. Вот только Локи опять ошибся: уже было поздно, к равнодушию уже не вернуться. А кроме сигарет только равнодушие убивает бабочек.

Локи лежал на кровати, уставясь в идеальный потолок до позднего вечера, пока Тор не позвал его ужинать со всеми.

Ужинать со всеми — один из ритуалов, придуманных то ли Тором, то ли всеми мстителями, чтобы доказать, что Локи вполне нормальный. Это было странно, особенно в начале, Локи не переставал сравнивать себя с какой-то бешеной собакой, которую спустя годы на улице решили подержать дома, но в итоге привык. Даже нелепое молчание сменил шуточками, пусть часто едкими, но он всё же Локи.

Спускаясь сейчас в общую кухню, Локи чувствовал себя неуверенно. Последнюю сигарету он скурил после встречи с Тони и риск случайно выдать себя неожиданным приступом кашля вовсе не радовал. Тем более там скорее всего будет Тони, ведь, насколько Локи известно, тот только закончил свой последний проект, а значит зависать в мастерской не будет.

Тони действительно сидел за столом, шутливо препираясь с Наташей, пока Стив раскладывал еду по тарелкам.

— Как дела, принцесса?

Услышав шаги Локи, Тони развернулся к Наташе спиной, та же подставила палец к губам и протянула другую руку со стаканом над его головой. Вглядевшись, Локи увидел, что тот на четверть был наполнен водой, и улыбнулся.

— Лучше, чем у тебя, Старк.

— Это ещё почему?

Он начал поворачиваться обратно и в этот момент вода оказалась на его голове.

— Вы все лживые предатели, а не друзья! — через несколько секунд шока возмущённо вскричал Тони.

Тор засмеялся первым, за ним остальные, а Наташа к тому же благоразумно отодвинулась подальше. Локи не прятал улыбки, однако едва заметным взмахом руки высушил волосы и рубашку Тони.

— Локи, ты испортил самую интересную часть с переодеванием Старка, —фальшиво-обижено заявила Наташа, успевшая заметить его жест.

— Вот веришь друзьям, а тебя спасает малознакомый парень с темным прошлым, — драматично продолжил Тони с куда более довольным лицом, чем минутой ранее.

Тут Стив начал грозить, что они с Тором съедят всё сами, и все принялись за ужин. Улыбка Локи немного меркла лишь из-за нечеловечески сильных попыток сдержать кашель.

Ночью, дождавшись, пока все разговоры в башне утихнут, Локи сидел на балконе и думал о своём положении, позволяя кашлю раздирать горло. Лишь перед тем, как пойти спать, медленно выкурил одну сигарету, чувствуя, как сгорают тонкие крылья бабочек.

Проходили дни, недели, каждый разговор со Старком отзывался болью в груди и горле, а попытки Тора разузнать, что к чему, давили на голову. Все в башне стали замечать признаки нездоровья у Локи и спрашивать, что происходит. В начале Локи думал, что его просто оставят умирать, но эти люди вокруг почему-то не позволяли ему лечь в комнате и ждать смерти.

Окончательным взрывом стала очередная ночь, которую Локи проводил, кашляя на балконе. Старк не спал, работал или мучался от бессонницы, Локи так и не успел понять, но он оказался рядом.

— Я ценю, что ты переместил свою курилку из ванной на балкон, но всё-таки разве не лучше пойти спать в такое время?

Погруженный в мысли, Локи не услышал его приближения и поперхнулся от неожиданности. Вот только это переросло в жуткий приступ кашля с вылетающим на улицу синим пеплом.

— Уйди, Старк.

Тони смотрел на мерцающий в свете фонарей синий пепел и многозначительно поднял брови.

— Ну нет, принцесса, теперь ты должен рассказать, кто тебя ранил.

— Я сказал: уходи, — старые, рычащие злостью нотки появились в его голосе, но Тони этим уже не возьмёшь.

— Ты живёшь у меня, и я ответственен за твою жизнь. Рассказывай давай.

— Старк!

— Локи!

Локи вновь жутко закашлял, еле держась на ногах, но не позволил Тони подойти, выставив вперёд руку. Тот молча смотрел, не решаясь ничего предпринять. Откашлявшись, Локи обессиленно обвел Тони взглядом и переместился в свою комнату.

Всё было неправильно. И, хотя Локи не подозревал, но Тони тоже чувствовал это. Страстное желание защищать теперь распространялось и на Локи — неожиданно, но вполне ясно осознал Старк.

Непредсказуемый, умный, саркастичный Локи вызвал живой интерес, а ещё напоминал Тони его самого. Он несколько дней раздумывал, что же является фундаментом их похожести, объединения, и пришёл к выводу, что это принятие. Всех, всеми и главное — ими самими.

Только после этой ночи, сталкиваясь с Локи взглядами, Тони понимает, что одного Локи принять не может — своей влюбленности. И ему жаль. Ему очень хочется помочь. Однако он если и герой, то точно не бог, и решить проблему по щелчку не может. Да и совет не получится дать, ведь упрямый Локи предпочитает нести свои проблемы в себе.

— Локи.

Тони одергивает Локи, когда тот входит из ванной. Несмотря на то, что Тони знает, днём он продолжает курить там то ли по привычке, то ли потому, что солнечная и шумная улица — не подходящая для него атмосфера.

— Старк. Наконец понял, что твои прозвища глупы и неподходящи?

— Глупы? Ни в коем случае. Однако мне больше интересно, ты не запомнил моё имя или просто поставил себе цель до конца жизни звать меня только по фамилии?

— Если тебе так хочется, на твоих похоронах скажу «Тони».

— Чудесно.

Локи собирался держать всё такую же безразличную маску, однако ненавистный кашель всё снова испортил. Еле остановившись, Локи кривовато улыбнулся.

— Сегодня не мой день. Или не моя жизнь.

Случайные или не очень встречи происходили каждый день, зато Локи порой пропускал ужины со всеми и другие «ритуалы» вроде совместного составления списка покупок или боевых тренировок.

Локи, изучая неподвластную магию на самом себе, узнал о ней много нового и с бытовых и с магических сторон. Так, например, он выяснил, что если разговаривать с объектом симпатии и одновременно пить что-то горячее или наоборот очень холодное, кашель притормаживается. А ещё он научился считывать эту магию с других, тренируясь во время редких прогулок. Однако проблемы это не решало. Бабочки из почти невесомых — магических, превращались в настоящих, разрывая внутренние ткани.

Тони видел это и мучался из-за невозможности помочь. Он же гений, соорудит что хочешь, а тут даже планов нет. Тор, поняв, что он всё знает, пытался помочь найти причину, но их диалоги скатывались в пустое обсуждения прошлого, ведь Локи не откровенничал и с братом. Зато Тони узнал о нём много нового, пользуясь словоохотливостью Тора — с ним мало кто хотел говорить о брате.

Дни тянулись отвратительно медленно. А солнце, как назло, палило во всю. Локи подолгу стоял у окна, оперевшись на него рукой и всматривался в город, ведь выходить на прогулки он стал реже.

Застав Локи у окна в один из дней, Тони долго разглядывал его, сопоставляя все недавно полученные факты решил попытать счастье.

— Нам нужно поговорить, принцесса, — Локи нахмурился, но даже не повернулся, — Да ладно, Локи, я уверен, что ты заинтересован. Просто понимаешь, несмотря на не лучшее знакомство, теперь я чувствую на себе ответственность, а поэтому много говорил с Тором и кое-что понял. Или много чего.

Он подошёл почти вплотную, все ещё ожидая реакции.

— Может, если бы ты хоть немного шёл на контакт, я мог бы узнать это точнее.

Вдруг уловив чужую магию, Локи резко развернулся и протянул руку вперёд. Сквозь грудь Тони пролетел синий сгусток магии и растаял, едва коснувшись руки Локи.

— Взаимность? — растерянно прошептал он. Только при взаимности магия просто растворяется в воздухе.

— Значит, я угадал.

Глядя на неловкую улыбку Старка, Локи заулыбался и сам. Он приложил руку к собственной груди, впитывая магию. На его ладони появились две синие бабочки и через секунду вспыхнули пеплом.

Тони тоже часто не мог принять любовь. Но теперь это будет их общее принятие.


End file.
